The sister of Trunks
by dbzlover2003
Summary: In this story Trunks has a twin sister who, much to Vegetas dislike, falls in love with Goten. With a new threat approaching the Earth how will the demi saiyins fair?
1. chapter 1 our 17th

**CHAPTER 1.**

"Honey wake up..." I heared a soft voice whisper. "Trunks wake up.." It said moving to my brothers side of the room. "Bulma, cut the crap just shake 'em!" I heared a harsh voice whisper as if it were ment to be a shout. "Vegeta! I'm trying to be cute so shut your face!" Said the once soft foice now shouting. I knew exactly who were talking now . It was my parents. They were always bickering, it amazes me how one minute their at each others throats the next their deeply in love! It sure is one weird and wonderful thing they have going on, especialy with my dad being the king of a dead race of super powerful space worriors, and my mother being the richest woman on Earth and a great scientist. "Right doing it myself like every task your simple Earthling mind can't handle." My dad announced. He grabbed my sholders and shoock my violently. "Wake up you lazy sod!" He shouted.

"I'm up dad!" I said. He dropped me and I curled back up and tried to sleep as he proceded to do the same to my brother, who ignored him. "Listen here boy if you ignore me one more time that sword Tapion gave you is goin', I think one Final Flash would be enough, don't you?" His harsh words would definaltly wake Trunks, but he just whispered. "Then me and Goten will get the grim reaper of justice Gotenks on you!" My mother could obviously see the fustration written all over my fathers face after hearing the threat so she intervined. "Well if these two dont wake up we'll just have to have their presents then won't we Vegeta?" She said. My father grinned. "Woman I like that plan."

Almost immediately me and Trunks jumped out of bed."Finaly their up! You two take after your dad with sleeping habits." My mother said, jabbing my father in the ribs jokingly with her elbow. He just grunted. "Well you two know where they are in the kitchen, just wait for us to get their before you open anything okay?" My mother said. Me and Trunks both looked at each other. "Race ya for it!" I said and Trunks of corse was up for the challenge. Even when I use the kaioken I was still slower than him, but I'd been training with Goku and Goten and they taught me how to use instant transmission, so I could just teleport!

Seconds later I apeared in our kitchen. After another minute passed Trunks finally ran through the door. "How did you get here before me? I'm way faster than you! You cheated didn't you!" He began shouting. "No its just I've been training with Goku as well as Dad and he taught me to use instant transmission." He staired at me. His face had jelousy written all over it. I take after my father because I constantlt train and I eat more than him and Goku! Trunks on the other hand is a genius, cocky, but still a genius, that said he is a slacker, so I have surpassed him and assended to super saiyan two!

"Teach me!" He said. I looked at him while thinking of a propersition. "On one condition." I began."You teach me the Galick gun." I preposed. He smirked. "Sorry sis but thats dads signiture move he wouldn't want me showing everyone how to do it now would he." He was wright, dad would flip. "Damn it your right. I HATE it when your right! Fine teach me the destructo disk." This time I was sure I had a deal. "That sis I can do. Shake on it?" He said holding out his hand. I grabbed it and we shoock. "Nice doin' business with you." He said.


	2. Chapter 2 Greeting Goten

**So this is chapter two and Goten finally gets in. So Bulla isn't in this because GT sucked but my brother said I'm just re-writting it. I took ofense to this but he's actually right. Also Vegeta still has his tail. Goten does flirt in this chapter but he's not as bad as he is in GT. He has his priorities.**

"Okay I've got the camera!" My mother mused, She was about to record when the door bell rang. "Vegeta its probably the paparazzi go scare them off." She commanded, pointing to the door. "With pleasure." He said, cracking his knuckles. "WAIT! Thats not the paparazzi... Its Goten, I can sense his ki!" I shouted. Me and Trunks both ran to the door. Goten was our best friend. When we had to fight Buu me and Trunks fused, but were beaten, so Trunks and Goten fused instead and made Gotenks, who by the way kicks ass! Now after contributing to the worlds salvation we remained friends.

Lately Goten had been flirting with me. I didn't know how to act other than ignoring it, but I can't. Do I like him? I don't know. Does he like me? I wish I knew. But I hoped he wouldnt try anything infront of my dad, he is abit ; over protective... By abit I mean insanely, but I'm heir to the throne so I need a worthy man I guess.

We answered it to see Goten stood their with two gifts wrapped it purple wrapping paper. "Goten! We wern't expecting you." I said as he pulled me into a friendly hug. "Anything for you princess." He whispered in my ear. This was exactly what I meant. Why did he keep calling me princess? I knew he didn't mean it in a literal way even though I am a one, of a dead race. Trunks could sense I felt awkward so he stated talking to Goten. "So Goten, wana spar later?" He asked, trying to distract Goten so I could pull my self out of the hug. "Sure why not? But I have been training with Nika so I might beat you." Goten bragged. "Just thought I'd put this out there but I'm stronger than both of you!" I said, no one was stealing the spot light from me on my birthday. Well Trunks could since its his birthday too.

My mother had positioned the camera in front of the mountins of presents and was just waiting for afew mor guests to arive. One of wich was Osana, she was Trunks' girl, also she was the daughter of Tien and Launch. We were friends but didn't talk much. At this point in time my father, Goten and Trunks had all disapeared to have a three way spar. I wanted to join in but my father didn't want me getting hurt. "Like they could hurt me." I laughed. Twenty minutes slowly passed and my father emerged from the gravity chamber. "They'll be out in a minute." He said. I could tell from the tone in his voice, and the fact that I could sense ki, that they were loosing, fused in to Gotenks and beat the crap out of him. This made me laugh aloud.


	3. Chapter 3 gathering the Shinhans

**So this ones going to be abit shorter than my previous ones but thats because less happens in this one the others. In this all that happen is they go pick up Osana so skip if you wish. I decided to upload this on the same day I did 2 just because its short. Remember to leave a review because I havent had any of them yet. Also I dont own DBZ.**

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

"Okay thanks bro." Goten said cheerfuly to Trunks as they left the room. "Well every one is here now, exept for the Shinhans, Trunks go make sure their still coming." My mother said, she was becoming impatient. "If you want I could teleport ya buddy!" I said to Trunks. To be honest I didn't want to help him, but I did want to show off my new skill. He grabbed my hand and I teleported us to the Shinhan residance.

"Hey Osana you forgetin' somthing?" He shouted up to her window. "Oh crap baskets! My Kami how could I forget? Mum, dad, choutzu wake up! Its Trunks' birthday!" She screamed. "I'll be down in a minute!"She shouted trying to sound calm, she didn't do very well at that. Half an hour later all the Shinhans and Choutzu apeared at the door. "Okay so get this, Nika can teleport!" Trunks shouted. They all grabbed on to me and we appeared in my kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4 The party starts!

**Sorry this is late laptop problems. So in this chapter Goten is going to be flirting again. Like I said he has his priorities set. Any way I have written afew more chapters and can't wait to get in to the later ones. I cant think of what else to say so yeah. Big shout out to FoodFireFox :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

"Okay, what the hell was that?" My father shouted when we appeared. "Wait is thet the thing Kakarot does? Have you been training with Kakarot?" He shouted even louder than before. I was debating wether I lie or not, if I didn't he would kill me and Goku on the spot, but if I did he would just kill me kill me. Basically it was a lose lose situation. I decided to just grunt and wrapp my tail around my own waist. He grunted in response, his tail began angrilly flicking by his side. My mother saw this and created a diversion. "Now everyones here you can open youre gifts!" She happily shouted.

We'd been their an hour when we had reduced the mountins to two small purple boxes. These were the ones from Goten. Trunks opened his to find a capsule and inside was a 5 billion zeni micriscope. Kami knows how he could afford it. I opened mine to find a necklase. Suddenly I remembered. We were walking along the beach when I saw a woman selling jewlery, nether of us had any cash but I realy wanted that one. He must have gone back and brought it for me! "Oh Goten! Its amasing! You remembered!" I said with joy as I pulled him into a hug. He pulled away and repeated what he did earlier. "Anything for you princess." He whispered in my ear.

"Alright everyone lets get this party started!" My mother shouted. She was more excited about this than me. I hate parties, normally I would go hide away but my mother had put so much effort in to organising this one I would just feel guilty. Numerous people were crowding me, congratulating and just asking questions. I couldn't hear anything they were saying, I was just so used to the routine I knew what to do and how to act. I had been there about an hour before deciding to leave. I tried to escape with out her noticing. I decided to teleport to my destination instead of risking hurting her feelings.


	5. Chapter 5 You like me?

**Chapter 5 already. Nika and Gotens relationship really starts to dovelop in this bit. I've written a head by afew chapters and from what I've written this is my favourite. Chapter 3 got a review and I'm so happy! I'll try to upload 2 chapters a day but not on weekends because I write them all then. Also Im doing 4 today as I couldn't do 2 yesterday.**

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

I was sat on the roof watching the sun set alone. I felt a familiar power level aproaching. It was Goten. "Hey princess, what ya doing up here alone?" He asked. I just sighed. "I don't like parties, so I'm hiding." He grinned. "Found you." He said. "Listen... I like you; alot and-" I cut him off. "In what way." I asked. He blushed. I knew what he was going to say, but I wanted to tease." I... think you're... cute." He answered, clearly mentaly scolding himself. I had a plan up to this moment, do I reject his feelings or except them? Time stood still while I tried to make up my mind.

I had finally come up with a plan. "Your not to bad yourself." I whispered in his ear. I then kissed his neck, oh how I love to tease. "He pulled me into a warm embrace. "Well you're beautiful." He whispered into my ear as he kissed my neck. Note to self, don't tease. My dad appeared next to us, but we didn't realise. Goten moved his lips to meet with mine, my dad flipped. "YOU! UNHAND MY LITTLE GIRL NOW!" He shouted. We both just staired. Goten let go of me. "Oh, um, hi ther Mr Vegeta, uh, nice day isn't it. " He some how said, fear dripping from every word.

"NIKA, WHY KAKAROTS KID? YOU KNOW I HATE HIM!" My father was shouting. I haden't seen him this mad since Lord Beerus slapped my mother. He knew that due to him making me and Trunks live the saiyan way he was stuck with Goten now. "Dad, your stupid little grudge against Goku is nothing to do with me. Also you didn't care that we were friends so calm down." I said trying to sound confident. I failed miserably at that. Fear was controling me. It was scary how easily he could kill us both. "You smell of ... FEAR! Do you fear me?" He asked, we all knew he didn't want the answer. All I could do was nod.

"Don't fear me, I won't hurt _you_." He said carmly. "I know you won't dad." I said as he hugged me. He looked deep into my obsidian eyes. "If he trys anything, I'm kicking his ass!" My father said looking over at Goten. He then walked closer to the demi saiyan. "I am not afraid to kill you, treat her right and we'll be fine. Hurt her and no dragon will be able to fix what I do to you. Understand?" He said. Goten nodded. "Oh and one more thing, never call me Mr Vegeta!" He flew off the roof. "Thank Kami thats over." I thought.


	6. Chapter 6 Dancing in the sky

**So chapter 6 I only have to do 1 more tonight. I love this chapter aswell but its still not my favourite. More Nika and Goten now. Shout out to DestinyMason. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

I suddenly felt very akward. "Well want to dance?" He asked. "I told you I don't like parties." I replied, was he really that forgetful? "We don't need a party." He whispered in my ear as he pulled out his phone and put a song on. "Are you asking the princess of all saiyans to dance with you?" I said, princess of all saiyans doesn't have as good a ring to it as prince but I decided to role with it. "Well fair maiden it would be an honor if you would!" He replied. I began laughing. "Fair maiden, ha ha ha, really Goten? Is that the best you could come up with?" I cried. He didn't reply, just pulled me in close. We took to the skies, dancing on air.

"Is that Nika Briefs?" A voice shouted. "Who's that boy?" Another yelled. "Are they flying?" Some puzzled woman asked. "Of corse not, Bulma oviously made some platform thats invisible!"Said a man who thought he knew it all. We decended until we reache the floor then walked into the building, tails around each others waists. "He has a tail!" A man shouted. "Can I blast some of them?" Goten whispered in my ear. "I wish." I replied. When we were finaly in the building I shouted. "DAD! Paperazi problem!" He ran to the door. "I have been waiting all day to do this!" He said as he ran to the crowd.

We just sat on the sofa in the living room, watching T.V. I heard my father hysterically laughing as people ran away from the house. I was worried he would actually kill someone. I tried to move from Goten's arms to stop him before he became insane and went on a killing spree. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't break free. "Goten I need to stop my father from wiping out man kind so could you let me go please?" I said, but it was no use. He wasn't moving. "Goten move! I don't want all the humans to die, their fun!" I hoped that would make him move, or at least say somthing, but still there was no reply. I heard a noise coming from Goten, but I didn't know what it was. "Goten... Wait a minute are you asleep?" I asked. I managed to turn my head to see him asleep. "Damn it!" I thought. After about five minutes of struggling I finally untangled myself from the hug so I could stop my father from going insane with power.


	7. Chapter 7 Training in the Time chamber

**This is the last chapter I'm doing tonight. In this Mr Popo is based off of him in Dbza by TeamFourStar. The threat hasn't been revield yet but I do know what its going to be. Foodfirefox is going to draw a picture of it for me so thanks. Also Pan is in this because she's in Resurection of F.**

 _ **CHAPTER 7**_

It has been a few months since my and Trunks' birthday and me and Goten had been on some dates. On each of them he had always managed to get me an amazing gift even though I swear he's skint. Now all the demi sayins (Me, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Pan) had been staying on the look out with Mr Popo and Dende. We all had to train for a new threat approaching the Earth. "I swear if this is just another one of Freizas fails to get his revenge on my dad I will kill someone" Gohan shouted. "I didn't know he had it in him!" I said to Trunks and we both started laughing. "If this is such a terrible threat why leave it in the hands of us demi saiyans?" Goten asked. I guess he forgot they trusted the world in his hands when Buu could have killed us all.

"Well the full blooded saiyans won't be around forever, so we want to make sure you guys can get to the same level." Dende said. Finaly I could show off my power. "Hey guys watch this!" I said. No one even looked. "Fine then." I thought. I began screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shouted. Now everyone was looking. My golden hair extened by a tiny amount and I was now super saiyan 2! "Pretty neat huh?" I said, now all the attention was on me. Gohan was gobsmacked. "Wow Nika. I thought I was the only one who could do that!" He said, now he was able to speak again.

I was the strongest there because Gohan had stopped training and as a result of this he could only go super now. I felt awsome. "Alright maggots listen up, next Goten and Nika train for two days in the time chamber." Mr Popo announced. "EWWW, THEIR JUST GONNA KISS THE WHOLE TIME!" Pan shouted when she saw Goten wrapp his tail around my waist. "Can it Pan!" Goten shouted at her. She began singing a song. "Goten and Nika, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She wouldn't stop. Because of this I was kinda glad I was going into the time chamber for two years. I said bye to Trunks and entered the room. "Its about time them maggots got in there isn't it!" Mr Popo laughed.

"Well now we're alone its ok-" Goten began but I cut him off. "To fight !" I shouted. He looked puzzled. I knew that wasn't what he was going to say, but thats why I needed to stop him. "So wana spar?" I asked. He thought about his options carefuly before deciding what to do. "Okay then but base forms only." He said. I went in for a high kick but he caught my leg and swung me around. I started flying so his swinging did nothing. I then kicked him right in the face. He recovered and flew at me. His fist hit me flat in the face. I fell to the ground and fired a purple ki blast at him. "Hey thats cheating!" He shouted. Reluctantly stopped. We began rapidly throwing punches at each other. All of them hit. After about an hour of that we gave up and decided to eat.

I cooked us some food and Goten thought it was amazing. "This is really goodyou know Ni." He said. I loved compliments but my cooking is nothing compared to my grandmothers. She was the only one who cooked in my house so I'd gotten pretty used to it. She taught me and Trunks afew things but my father said our cooking was awful. "Thanks Goten, but my grandma can do better." I said. He looked at me in disbelief. "I doubt that." He replied with his mouth full of chiken. "You've obviously never eaten at my place!" I said. After finishing our meals we decided to sleep. As we went in to the bed room, we saw Mr Popo hadn't put the single beds in. "Looks like we're going to have to share." Goten whispered in my ear. "Yes it does." I answered, building a wall of pillows down the center of the bed. "Night, love you." I said as I kissed him, then I curled up in a ball on my half and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Am I purring?

**This is chapter 8. In this part Nika and Goten are still training in the time chamber. I had fun writing this one, especially the dialog. Shout out to xconversegirl99x**

 _ **CHAPTER 8**_

I woke up to the smell of meat burning. "Tryin' to be romantic I see." I said to Goten as I wrapped my arms around him. "Yeah, I forgot to mention I kinda can't cook." He said looking sadly in to my eyes. "Its a good job I can." I said, pushing him away from the fire so I could get in there. "What? The princess of all saiyans cook for herself?"He said sarcastically. He can be so annoying sometimes. He sat behind me, as a cooked the sausages Mr Popo had left in there, kissing my neck the whole time. "I guess he forgot we demi sayins still eat like full bloods, theres only ten!" I said, this made me sad. I knew we would be hungry all day if we stuck to the portions Mr Popo had left us, but we would run out of food if we didn't.

We decided to train seperately today, because I hurt his face when I kicked it yesterday and that hurt his feelings. Try having your father hit you every day since you were four and laugh at you then get mad if you cried. He had no idea what its like training with _my_ dad. When I started training with Goku it was like a dream, he would apologise for hurting me and try and help me if I cried. (Which I don't do very often.) I was just fiering ki blasts into the void, dad had recently taught me how to control them so I was practicing that.

We'd been training all day on just five sausages each. Now by 8p.m we were starving. I'd made our tiny dinner and Goten went to sleep. I curled up in a ball next to Goten, i felt his tail wrap around my waist. I didn't know what was happening but I found my self puring! Maybe it was a saiyan thing but I'd never done it before. Was Goten the one making me purr? I think he was! "Goten, wake up." I said shaking him. "Huh? Whats up?" He asked. "Move your tail, its making me purr!" I said. He laughed then rolled back over to go to sleep. "I'm serious!"I said, but it was no use he was asleep. Why did he always at the worst times. It was cute how content he was but I was confused! Was this normal? I hadn't heard my father do it so I was lost.

 **I don't usually put things at the end of these but I didn't want to spoil it. So one time I read a fanfiction about Vegeta and Bulma, in it Vegeta would purr when he was around Bulma. In future chapters I think I'll have Vegeta talk about it with Nika. So hope you liked this one. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 What now?

**So finally chapter 10. This is the last one untill Monday. Well it should be this time. This is actually two chapters but ine of them was really small. So I put what I've written of chapter 10 and put it in this one instead. Oh and also continuum is spelt correctly. I googled it. :)**

We had been in the time chamber almost a year now and had ran out of food. Me and Goten tried sticking to the portion sizes Mr Popo had set out for us, but that would only be enough for humans. I guess he still doesn't know how demi saiyans are. We eat like full bloods. "Goten, we have no food!" I shouted. He ran in to the stock room where I was. "That was supposed to last us two years! It didn't even do one!" We both just looked at each other. "I'll go get Popo." he said and he tried to open the chamber door. "Hurry up." I said. "I can't, its stuck!" He was now panicing. "Let me try" I said. He was right. We were stuck.

We had been trying to open the door for half an hour. "Lets just blow it up!" I said. Goten looked at me."That won't work, Picoclo blew the door up when me and Trunks were fighting Buu. It just locked us in." He said. I began hitting the door. "STUPID DOOR! UNLOCK I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I was crying now. "What about Trunks? What about my dad? Oh dear Kami, he's going to go on a rampage! He'll kill everyone! Wait." I said through tears. "How did you get out?" I asked. "We... We screamed until a whole ripped in the space time continuum, or somthing like that." He said. "I know how to get out, and it will benifit us both! You want to go super saiyan three, right?" He asked, I nodded. " Well you try and do that because you'll scream alot and it will be really loud. I'll try and go two. Then we can power up or escape, maybe both!" He said. I could tell he was proud of himself, he wasn't used to coming up with good plans. "That is the best thing you've said this whole time!" I said pulling him into a deep kiss.

When we broke appart, he stroked my cheek and brushed my lavender hair out of my face. "Your hairs different to mine. Yours is sliky like human hair, mine is feathery like my dads hair." He said. I think it confused him as I was known for being the most saiyan-like out of us all. "I guess I just take after my mother in the hair department." I said. To be honest I take mostly after my mother in the looks department. I have her eye shape, her lips and her nose. I inherited my eye and skin colour from my father. Trunks mostly takes after my dad but he has my mothers eye colour. We both get our hair colour from her side of the family. Goten just looks like a younger Goku.


	10. Chapter 10 We escape

**So before I say anything else I know I said I'd upload again on Monday but one of my reviews made it clear I needed to explain afew things. Thanks foxyrules for pointing this out to me. Trunks and Nika are both 17 . They act younger because I know from experiance that siblings act more relaxed ans silly around eachother. Also Goten is 16. Vegeta was concerned she would get hurt in a spar because he wasn't. He knew she could easily beat Goten and Trunks and had a chance of beating him, he didn't want to risk his pride. She's slower than Trunks but she's stronger. Its to balence things out abit between them. She couldn't move Goten because he was asleep and was bascically dead weight on her. Gotenks was stonger than Nika and Trunks' fusion because she was alot weaker back then and because of that defeat Vegeta forced her to train harder. Also Mr Popos character is 100% based off of his TFS counter part. I just wanted to show how evil he really is. SPOILER this is a silly chapter. :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 10**_

I had been screaming at the top of my lungs for at least ten minutes, trying to ascend or rip a hole in the space time continuum but neither happened. "Goten." I said trying to catch my breath. "This isn't working. My throat kills!" I was done. "Ni come on, I know it works I've done it before!" Goten was sure he knew what he was doing, but I was to hungry and tierd! Relctantly I began screaming again. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was practilly killing me, but then it happened. The hole appeared and Goten grabbed my hand, then we climbed through.

"Thank kami were out!" I said. It was about 5 am on the outside world. "MR POPO!" We were shouting, but no one heared us. "MR POPO! WE RAN OUT OF FOOD!" There was still no reply. "Well, he obviously can't hear us so we should split up." I said to Goten. Reluctantly he agreed and slowly released my hand. I was running in and out of rooms looking for Mr Popo. Finally I found him in the darkest, most demonic room in the look out, with jinx who I think is a pokemon. "Goten I found him!" I shouted and he ran to me from down tho corridor."Great job at splitting up, you were folloeing me wern't you?" I shouted. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Goten said. "Goten I appreciate you looking out form me but I'm stronger than you so if I got hurt you wouldn't be able to help." I said. "Mr Popo, we were starving because you didn't give us enough food!" Goten said trying to forget about our last convosation. Mr Popo smiled in the most disturbing way and said. "I know, I was watching and I loved it."

After a minute of staring at the genie I decided that was all I needed to hear. "Well we'll be on our way, it seems your busy but you need to re-stock the time chamber." I said. "Ok maggot I'll feed you. Take that crap over there." He said pinting to some boxes of food. That wasn't what I meant and he knew it. We just took the food and left.

 **I have edited the life out of this one. Lots more was supposed to happen but I cut it out. It just took away from the rest of the story. I was going to re write the whole thing. One thing that would have happened was Mr Popo originally sent Blu Popo to the darkness like he does in TFS but I deleted it. Don't get mad Gotenthesupersandwich I know that made this your favourite chapter little bro.**


	11. Chapter 11 I'm lost

**So I'm back to uploading again but due to issues with my laptop I've had to re write everything I've done at the weekend on my brothers computer. So yeah that happened. Anyway the next few chapters are my favourite and I can't wait to upload them. I can't promise 2 chapters every school day but I will try. I can do it this week but I don't know about next week so sorry about that.**

 _ **CHAPTER 11**_

"Goten come help me put the food on the shelves." I shouted to Goten, I had no idea what he was doing. "Goten come here!" Was he ignoring me? I stormed out the stock room, ready to give him a piece of my mind. "GOTEN! STOP IGNORING ME! Wait?" I looked around me to see I was shouting at the void. "Goten, where did you go?" I could't sense his ki. I knew he had come into the chamber with me. Maybe he was trying to be cute and lowered his ki to hide from me. "So you're playing hide and seek huh? Well I guess I'm the seaker." I said playfully as I began flying around the time chamber. I had looked in all the rooms and checked a part the void. Actually I was pretty far out, so far out I couln't see the rooms. "Goten, I'm done now. You win." I shouted, but I still got no reply. "I'll meet you there then I guess." I said as I began flying around the void again.

Twenty minutes had passed and I was going no where. "Goten, you can stop hiding you're ki now, I'm lost!" I shouted. Nothing happened, he didn't rais his ki or say/do anything. Maybe he couldn't hear me, maybe he left the room. Actually I was sure he'd left the room, he would have realised I was lost by now and raised his ki, I was alone. "Goten, stop playing games, I'm lost. I'm scared." I heard my self say. I began crying. "No! Stop crying you're better than this!" I told myself. It didn't work. Infact I had just started crying more. "What use is it? I'm lost and its more than obvious Goten isn't going to save his princess. I'm going to die alone, in the middle of no where and no one will know!" I stopped speaking. "Kami I sound like my mother! I don't want to be like my mother! I'm better than this!" I said, but all I could think to do was cry.


	12. Chapter 12 Trunks is a life saver

**So I'm trying something new in this chapter and it will probably be the only time I do it but I have to for the story to make sense. Well I think that any way. If you guys think my new** _ **thing**_ **is good then let me know and I might do it again. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 _ **CHAPTER 12**_

I woke up and was still in the void. "It wasn't just a bad dream then." I sighed. "Well enough being helpless like my mother, I'm going to find my own way out of this or die trying." I thought to myself. I started flying around the void once more. All I could see was whiteness. It was all the same. "No wonder I got lost in here." I said. "For all I know I could be heading in the oposite direction." After afew minutes of going no where I decided to take a brake. I was very hungry. Me and Goten still had'nt eaten. "This is going to be a long day." I thought.

 **Goten's pov:**

"Oh crap!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. "I left Nika alone in the time chamber! She's gonna kick my ass! Or blast it into another demension!" I began panicking. Nothing I said or did would make her calm down. She had a mix of Bulma and Vegatas tempers, basically I was going to die. "What if she thought I was playing and got lost? I now she would definetly kill me then!" Trunks came over to me and put his hand on my sholder. "Its okay bro I got your back, I'll go find her, if she is lost, and you'll come in with a ton of food and say you were trying to take the lot." He said. "Nice plan but when did you get here and how did you know about last night?" I asked, no one was on the lookout when we came out, except for Mr Popo, so how did he know?

"Oh I was there, I lowerd my ki." He said. "So you were... Stalking us?" I asked. "No. Jusk lookin' out for my sister." He replied. "Ha, I did that and she went on about how strong she is and how she-" I got cut off. "Can look after herself. You really thought this is the first time I've done this, also I was there."

 **Nikas pov:**

"Hey Ni, wake up." Someone said. I felt them pick me up and start flying. "Goten?" I asked as I opend my eyes. All I could see was a blur of colours. I could see losts of purple, well it was more of a lavender, so it was obviously not Goten. "Wait ... TRUNKS? You found me!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Just doin' my job sis." He said as he smiled. "Well you can put me down now I can get out of here myself." I said. "Well we are still in the middle of the void, but I'm sure you can handle it." He said pretending to try to drop me. I held on to him tightly and re-phrased my demand. "You know I think I'll just fly close to you, your're my map!" I said smiling at my little brother. I was only older by half an hour but I was still the oldest. "Sis you're far to starved to fly you need to eat and rest before you try training or flying now let me get you to Goten." I wasn't going to admit it but I was kinda glad, it was less work for me.

 **Now you know what my** _ **thing**_ **was tell me if I should include it again or not. Also I'm thinking about doing a prequel to this explaining Nika and Trunks' childhood. Tell me what you think. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Not this time

**Here is chapter 13. Sorry for no uploads yesterday. I had homework and alot of stuff was happening so I just couldn't. I'll do 4 tonight. This is my second favourite chapter. My little brother Gotenthesupersandwitch is writting his first fanfic tonight so when its up go check it out. :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 13**_

We were out of the time chamber now and Trunks had put me down. I walked over to Goten and opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, when he pressed his lips against mine. While a part of me wanted to kiss him back, I was not letting him shut me up like this again, every time we argued it would end with him kissing me mid scentence and that being the end of it, but not this time. I pulled my self away. "Not this time." I said. " Now what were you thinking leaving me alone in there? Were you out of your mind? I almost died! What if I-" He tried his trick again, this time I slapped him. "No! You're not doing that I told you so let me finish!" I shouted, I was about to continue when I heared a deep voice behind me. "You're just like your mother, she loved it when I used to shut her up, then she'd continue ranting." I felt sick, why would he tell me that? "Dad I don't want to know about your and mums love lifes, actually when did you get here, but first let me finish."

He smirked at me. Trunks decided to intervine before I could start an arguement with my father. "Any way, If you'd just let Goten speak you would have found out you missed some of the food and he came out to get it." He said, I forgave Goten but didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to stay mad, but I couldn't. Goten would have probably come back in and rescued me but Trunks beat him to it. "Well now Trunks is done making that fool seem like a right Romeo, I'll just take you home, you'll eat and we'll discuss this over a meal." Said my father. "Sorry dad but I'm training." I said.

"Well you can train at home with me, now come on I'm getting hungry. Oh and before you say but daddy you don't understand, I do and it won't benifit you training in there with _him_. We are leaving. That means you too Trunks." My father said. I looked over at Goten. "Bye." I said as he pulled me in close. "See ya later princess." He whispered in my ear. It had been a while since he had called me princess, it was nice to here him say it again. Before I could think about it in detail he pulled me into a kiss. This time I didn't pull away, I kissed back. We completely forgot about the crowd and my dad. We were caught in the moment. Sudenly I felt someone tugging on my arm. I looked away from Gotens eyes to see it was my father. His face was a deep red colour. "WE ARE LEAVING!" He shouted angrily. He cursed in afew alien languages befor dragging me off the lookout. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH DISPLAYS IN PUBLIC IT'S IN-DECENT!" My father said, then he continued to curse in alien languages. I wasn't listening. I just thought of Goten. We wouldn't be appart long, I knew he would try somthing later, he does like to finish what he's started.


	14. Chapter 14 I'm Bulma Briefs!

**Well I'm back and can't think of what to say so here you go Chapter 14.**

 _ **CHAPTER 14**_

"WOMAN WHERES THE BLONDE ONE?" My father shouted. "Shes gone out with my dad Vegeta." She replied. "WELL WE HAVE A STARVING KID!" He shouted back. "I'll make dinner then." She said walking through the door. "NO YOU WON'T, oh wait you're there, anyway you won't because you can't! The kids can do better!" He answered back. What he said was mean, but I'll take a compliment. "Fine I'll order a take out." My mother said picking up the phone. "Oh hello yes I'd like to order everything you have, of corse I can afford it I'm Bulma Briefs! I'll be over soon to pick it up thanks." She said putting down the phone. "You come with me." She said pointing to my father. "Me, why?" He said. "Because I need help carrying a shops worth of food. Nika you go change and take a shower, Trunks do whatever we'll be back soon."

I wasted no time cleaning myself up. "Kami I smell." I said to myself as I showered. I left the shower and put on my robe. I walked over to the mirror and assessed myself. I saw my hair reached the bottem of my back."My hair is really long! I need to cut it as soon as possible, for now I'll just tie it up for now." I said putting my hair in bunches with some red ribbon I found. I changed into a tank top, with the capsule corp logo on it, and some jogging bottoms.

Now I looked presentable I joined Trunks on the sofa in the living room. "Whats on bro?" I asked after making myself comfortable. "Not much." He said as he continued flicking through channels. "Really, or can you just not be bothered to answer propery." I asked. He didn't answer me. We sat in silence after that. He just continued flicking through the channels and I just lay there doing nothing. I could't be bovered to try and start a conversation with him.

I was about to doze off when I heard the door open. "Honey we're home" My mother shouted as she and my father walked through the door with tons of pizza boxes in their arms. "Why didn't you capsule them all mum?" I asked. "Well we tried-" She began. "The stupid woman didn't bring enough." My father said. He wasn't going to let her sugar coat her mistakes. "I did not, I brought enough just of the smaller ones instead so they didn't all fit." She said trying to defend herself. "So like I said she didn't bring enough!" My father shouted. She was about to shout something back when I intervined. "Can you just serve the food, we're all hungry!" I said. "Yeah mum especially Nika!" Trunks said in agreement. My father nodded. "Close enough." I thought.

"Fine but Ni why don't you help me? I mean you're probably gonna eat the most." My mother asked. "In you're dreams, we all know the man of the house gets the most, even on Earth." My father said as his stomache growled. "You're right, so Trunks think you can eat the most?" My mother asked. "Woman thats not what I ment and you know it." My faher said, he was not amused. "Dad have a laugh! Being serious all the time is bad for you, just take Mr Piccolo for example, Gohan is his only friend." Trunks said. "Don't adress the Namekian in that way under this roof, he does not need such titles." My father said. He was in a bad mood.


	15. Chapter 15 When a saiyan purrs

**Chapter 15! This is my favourite one this week! Nika and Vegeta have some heart to heart. I love this one. :)**

"So how was the training hon?" My mother asked. "It was okay." I replied. "What she means is a complete waste of time." My father said. I just dug deeper into my food. "She won't gain anything from training in there with that fool, she needs a challenge." He said. "Wait she was training with Goku?" She asked. She was wrong but my father always said things like. "That fool Kakarot." So I can see why she thought that. "No the younger one." He said. "Goten?" She asked. I nodded. "Just Goten?" She asked again. I nodded again. "Tell me everything." She said. "My father looked up from his plate. "I am also curious about the training." He said.

I had no choice but to tell them everything. From there only being one bed to not enough food . Everything. I missed afew thing out like when Goten walked in on me, or the time I set him on fire. Now I had told them _almost_ everything my parents seemed to be okay with what had happened. "Oh dad, do saiyans purr?" I asked. He spatt his food out and looked at my mother. My father started blushing. "Are you sure you told us _everything_ ?" My mother asked. I nodded. "We'll descuss this later." He said. Silence fell across the table after my question. We all finished our meals and left the table.

My father followed me up to my room while my mother and Trunks stayed down stairs. "So dad will you answer my question now?" I asked. He blushed as he began to answer. "When ... Saiyans..." He began " Saiyans purr when they preform romantic interactions with someone they feel great affection for, that is how they know they have found their mate." He said. "Just tell me what happened when you did it." He said. "Well he just wrapped his tail around my waist while we were trying to sleep and that set it off!" I said, this was confusing. "Well, you care deeply about each other and thats all you can get from this, it's just a good thing I guess." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Because it means I did a good job, I know I always say bad things about him, but Goten's a good kid and if he trys he can protect you. Chances are you won't need him too though." He said. "But he hasn't purred around me!" I said. Does this mean I love him but he doesn't love me? I needed to know. "Well Goten's not as mature as you, he doesn't see you as his _mate_ yet." He said. I hugged my father and then tried to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 I love you

**So here is chapter 16. Now I only have 1 left to do tonight. I think this is a good 1. Thanks for the love for this fanfic. I love writing it! :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 16**_

I woke up and checked the time. "12 am!" I thought. I heared some voices down stairs. I lowered my ki and flew toword the sound. I didn't walk so I didn't make a sound. "Bulma we need to give them their rooms now." Said one of them, I guessed it was my father. "But why?" Said the other. I knew this was my mother. "Well they've both purred while around their partners and you know what that means." He said. "Oh I know." Said my mother. "Woman this is not the time!"

"Really Vegeta? Is this an inadiquate time?"

"Yes woman it is!"

"Losen up abit Geta! You're no fun anymore."

"Shut up women!"

"Make me."

I decided to leave at this point after remembering an earlier conversation. I reterned to my room and searched for somones ki. All I could sense was my parents. I suddenly felt another power level in the room. It wasn't Trunks because he was still sleeping. I felt it come closer. I turned on the lamp next to my bed and saw Goten. "Hey princess, I know its late but-" I cut him off. "Lower your ki." I whispered. He did as I said. I grabbed his hand, turned off the lamp and left the room.

We walked into one of the rooms at the end of the hall. "Okay now we can talk, why are you here?" I asked sitting down on the table in there. "I'm bored. So I came to you." He said. "It's a nice surprise but nows a bad time." I said. "What why?" He asked. "Just don't go down stairs and we'll be fine." I said. Goten walked over to the table and pulled me in close with his tail. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I replied. I pressed my head up against his chest. I felt somthing rumbling and heared a noise. Goten was purring! He was confused. "Don't worry its natural." I said to him. I was loving being in his arms.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I was hoping a simple "Its natural" would be enough to calm him, but it wasn't. "Um... Well me and my dad were just talking about this! Remember back in the time chamber? Well-" I got cut off. "Just tell me already, stop stalling." Goten said. "Well it means you see me as your mate." I said. "Whats a mate? Isn't that a friend? Me and Trunks are best mates!" He said, he didn't understand. "No Launch is Tien's mate, my mum is my dads mate, your mum your dads mate. Understand now?" I said.

"I don't see you as my wife! I see you as my girlfriend!" Goten said. "What? Thats not what I meant!" I said as I began blushing, then I pulled myself away from his grasp. "Sure it is! Tien and Launch are married, my parents are married, I think your parents are married! It makes sense." He said. "No thats not what I meant! Just ask your dad I can't be bovered." I said. He pulled me in close again. "Sorry for upseting you princess."He said as he kissed my head. We both purred as he held me there. "You know mt heads not my lips."I said teasingly. "I know." He said as his lips reached mine.


	17. Chapter 17 We'll leave won't we!

**Last one for today hope you guys like :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 17**_

We had remaned in the kiss for what seemed like forever when the door opened. "Osana its fine Nikas somewhere but- Oh hi, Ni and Goten." Trunks said, pulling Osana through the door. I pushed away from Goten, as my face turned red. "Oh, um hi Trunks... And Osana, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Probably the same reason as you." He said. Everyone in the room was blushing. "Well you two seem busy, so we'll go somwhere else won't we Trunks." Osana said pulling on Trunks' arm. "Oh no you don't have to, we'll leave, won't we Goten." I said getting down from the table. "That won't be necesarry." Someone said. It was my father. "Things just keep getting worse." I thought.

"How did you know?" Trunks asked. "Someone can't lower their ki." It was Osana. I thought Tien would have taught her that. She started blushing. "Now Nika, Trunks we have to train at six oclock exactly, and it half past two now, so you have three and a half hours to sleep. So I would get back to sleep if I were you." He said. "Yes dad." Me and Trunks said in union. I walked over to Goten and said goodbye. We were both too tierd to do anything cute.

I was back in bed, but I couldn't sleep. Maybe I just needed a drink. I walked down to the kitchen, to get a glass of milk, to see My mother in there. "Hi Ni" She said as I opend the fridge. "What are you doing up mum?" I asked. "I have alot of work to do so I thought I'd start early, so I have to drink my coffee." She said taking a sip of it. "So why are you here Ni?" She asked when I sat down with my milk. "I couldn,'t sleep." I said. "Why was Goten here?"

"He was just visiting."  
"At this time?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should."

"He wasn't just visiting was he?

"Yes he was!"

I drank my milk as fast as I could and went back to my room. Some times she was unbelievable.


	18. Chapter 18 Geta?

**Sorry for the short chapter yesterday. Due to laptop issuse at the weekend I couldn't write all of them. That was one of them. Also Foodfirefox, I can't believe you're moving. These two chapters are for you! Anyway I will miss you and heres the chapter.**

 _ **CHAPTER 18**_

. Beep.

My alarm was going off. "How? I forgot to set it!" I asked myself. Also by forgot I meant chose not to. "I did it." My father said. Why was he in my room? "Ha nice one dad, you can't even use a phone so how did you manage that one?" Trunks said as I battered my alarm into submission. "The woman did it." He said. "Now if I remember correctly we should be training now its six am now get your lazy asses out of bed!" He shouted. "Dad be quiet you'll wake mum!" I whispered. Trunks nodded in agreement. "That would be hard she's already up." He said. I remembered our conversation last night. My mother told me she had to work and would be up early, I figured she would have given up by now and dragged herself to bed, but I was wrong. I had no option but to grt up. "Uggghhhh. Fine just let me get changed into some training clothes." I said pulling myself out f the pit I lay in. Trunks did the same. My father stood there looking down at his children, who lay on the floor, in disapointment. "Honestly you two are worse than your mother." He said. With that I jumped up, dragged the males out of the room, then got changed.

I ran down the corridor to join my father and Trunks. We saw my mother headding our way. "Oh hey Geta, I'm turning back for the night, or should I say morning? Any way don't wake me up okay, I'm already going to have a hangover so you won't make me feel any better!" She said, wrapping her arms around my father. "Woman, what made you think you're in a condition to work after drinking alcohole? Now you need to sleep. I will try not to wake you but there is no guarantee." He said, trying to push her away. She kissed him then said. "Thanks Geta, I need to sleep. Feel free to join me." He blushed. "Woman don't do that around them. I'll take you to bed. You two I'll meet you there." He said, picking my mother up, bridal style, and carrying her to their room.

Me and Trunks continued to walk to the gravity chamber. "You now you still need to teach me how to teleport." He said. "And it looks like dads going to be a while." We stopped and I turned to look at him. "Well you still need to teach me the destructo disk, I don't trust you so teach me first." I said. So many times before he had broken the deal after I did my half, so I was not taking any chances this time. I held out my hand but he pushed it away. "I'm sorry sis but I don't feel like teaching it to you. I think you sholdn't teach me how to teleport either, so we don't end up with all the same moves okay?" He said. I knodded. chose


	19. Chapter 19 NO!

**Cant think of what to say so.**

 _ **CHAPTER 19**_

We had been trianing for a hour before my father managed to pin me down. "Its worse than I thought." He said. Me and Trunks both looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" I asked when he got off me. "You have actually become weaker after training with Kakarots kid!" He said as he walked over to the gravity controls. "You can usually go atleast two before this happens." He said, setting the gravity back to normal. "I'm not weaker, I'm just tierd." I said as I yawned. "Well you should get some sleep." He said, picking me up and putting me over his sholder. "Dad put me down! I can put myself to bed!" I shouted as i kicked his chest and slapped his back. He put me back in my bed and left the room, this time I had no trouble falling asleep.

"WHY VEGETA?!" I heared someone shout outside my room. "I didn't mean to." Another said. "YOU BLEW UP THE GRAVITY ROOM, THAT I JUST FIXED, AND ALMOST KILLED OUR SON IN THE PROCESS!" The other yelled. "I'm aware of that woman and I am informing you I didn't mean to!" Said the other. It was my parents. "What if he was dead? What would you do then?"

"I don't know! What do you humans do, other than wish them back I mean."

"We have funerals! But that wouldn't matter because you'd be in prison you jerk!"

"Like one of your Earthling prisons could hold _me_ Prince Vegeta! They could't even hold the weakling."

"You know I don't like it when you talk about Yamcha like that!"

"You know I don't like it when you event talk to him!"

"Are you jelous of Yamcha?"

I knew where this was going. last time she said that my father tried to blow up Nemak. I walked out of my room and my parents started acting like nothing had ever happened. "Oh hi sweetie how did you sleep?" She asked. "Oh fine until two morons started shouting at each other! So dad what did you do to Trunks?" I said. They both just stared at me. "Um, I blew up the gravity chamber and injured him." He said. "Well mum I'm hungry." I said. " My mum will be home soon, oh before I forget, Goten came round and is waiting for you in the living room." She said. I ran into my room, put some clean clothes on, brushed my hair, sprayed some deoderent then teleported to Goten.

"Oh hey princess." He said. I joined him on the sofa, but didn't answer. "Anything good on?" I asked after afew minutes of silence. "No but Friends is on all day." He said. He knew Friends was my favourite but has admitted hes not to keen on it. I was now cuddling in to Goten while watching TV. I didn't want to do time I'm in his arms I feel like that. Its like I get put in some sort of trance. I started purring, shortly Goten started aswell. "I love you princess." He said running his hand through my hair.

"Hey Nika is Goten staying for dinner?" My mother asked. He nodded at me. "Yes mum!" I shouted to her. "Okay sweetie, hear that mum, Gotens eating." My mother said. After a while my she called for us to eat. When we sat dow Goten wrapped his tail around my waist. We all dug in to our food exept for my grandparents and mother. "So Goten, when are you and Nika going to start giving me great grand babies?" My grandmother asked. We both blushed and he removed his tail from my waist. "MOTHER!" My mum shouted. "Huh?" My grandmother was cofused. "Thats hardly appropriate by human standards! Last time I checked you're not a saiyan!" She was mad. "Also, they only mate at that age if one is in the army, and neither of them are." My father added. "We are not having this conversation!" I shouted as I grabbed as much food as I could then left.


	20. Chapter 20 Cancelled plans

**This is a fun chapter for today. Can't believe its chapter 20 already. Less words words should be spelt wrong now because I'm writing it on a website that spell checks it for me!**

 _ **CHAPTER 20**_

"What do you mean we have to cancel it?" I shouted down the phone.

"Something come up and we have to cancel." Goten said on the end.

"Its because of what grandma said isn't it?"

"No... Its just-"

"UGH! Don't lie to me Goten!"

"I'm not lying!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Click. I put the phone down. My mother came running in. "What are you shouting about Ni?" She asked. I looked her in the eyes. "Goten." I said as I sat with my back against the wall and my knees my in my chest. "What did he do?"

"He cancelled our plans because of what grandma said, then he lied about it!"

"Boys do lie about them things to try and make you happy."

"Yeah but he's making a fuss out of nothing."

"Get over it hon. We'll have a girly night. I'll cut your hair and we'll do girly things. You need to have a break from your training." She suggested, even though I couldn't deny. It was more of a demand. I nodded and left the room. I wasn't looking forward to it. When I was little I was all about that stuff and only trained once a week. As a result of this I was really weak. I wasn't going back down that path. Not this time. I almost lost everything and everyone. Heck I'd been dead! I couldn't risk it, but a break would be nice.

"So Nika how short do you want your hair?" My mother asked. "Just to my chin." I said. "It needs to be short so no one could pull it in a fight."

"No."

"Huh?"

"The shortest I'll let you have it is your shoulders."

"Fine." I said as I rolled my eyes. When I was little I always grew it out, Dad and Trunks would always pull it. I didn't feel like arguing with her. I was supposed to be enjoying that night. She began cutting it and I didn't like it. I heard the scissors. When she was done I looked in the mirror and put on a fake smile. Things would only get worse from here. She insisted that she paint my nails bright pink. She caked my face with make up and sent the picture to a few people. Then she gave me some wine and began talking about her love life. She was going on about Yamcha cheating on her and how she fell for my dad. When she finally passed out I went to my room. "Thank Kami that's over." I said when I went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21 To hard

**Last one for today guys. Here you go. If you like this then you might like my other fanfic. Its called the androids heart and its about Android 17. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 21**_

I woke up and my mobile phone was ringing. It was Goten. I pressed ignore. It kept ringing but I kept ignoring it. I didn't have the effort for his crap. He'd be like "Babe I'm so sorry, want to go out tonight." He stopped ringing me and tried text. I was tempted to blow up the phone, but just decided to take the battery out. "Finally some quiet." I thought. Someone was knocking on my window. "Hey Ni let me in!" It was Goten. "No." I said, closing the curtains. "Please Ni, I'll just teleport in if you don't." He said. I lowered my ki and left the room. I was not dealing with him today. I did have to train with Goku today so I'd have to talk to him then. I decided to get ready early. I put on my training clothes and tied up my hair. I then teleported to the Son residence.

I knocked on the door and Goku answered. "Oh hello Nika you're early today." He said. "Oh yeah, Goten wont leave my place and I want to get away from him." I said. Chichi came into the room. "Whats he done? I knew he would scare you of eventually." She said and sighed. "We had an argument last night, and he wouldn't speak to me so I'm giving him the silent treatment." I said to his mother. "I'll talk to him wen he comes home." She said. "Well Nika want to spar now?" Goku asked. I nodded and we went into a near by field. There were a few craters in the field from previous matches. I was determined to win.

I finally weakened him when he hit me in the gut. He must have done it hard because I coughed up blood. "Oh crap! Sorry Nika! You okay? Your mums gonna kill me." Goku said as he carried me back to his house. When we got there Goten was being lectured by Chichi. "Nika what the hell happened to you!" He said as he ran to me. "Uh your dad gutted me." I said as he helped me get to the sofa. He kissed my head and said every things going to be okay. It was as if I had a whole in my stomach. "I just need to clean myself up Goten, I'm not dying!" I said trying to stand up but Goten pulled me back down. "I know but you need to rest. I'll get a cloth for you to clean up the blood and my mum will make you some food." He said as he left me. I wanted to stay mad at him but I couldn't.


	22. Chapter 22 Getting ready

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story last night. I made Nika in Xenoverse because I just brought it at the weekend. I'll take a picture of her and set it as the cover art. Heres todays chapter. I've decided to only do one a day now because I'm always in a rush to get two up and the second one isn't up to the same standered as the first one in my opinion. Also I'm working on my other fanfic at the same time. Please dont forget to review. :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 22.**_

I didn't know how to act. Goten had everyone who lived under the same roof as him making a big fuss over me. The only person who ever made a fuss over me was my mother, and on the odd occasion my father. "Goten, I'm not dying. It isn't that bad, I'll be left with a bruise at most." I said trying to calm him down. "Ni I don't care, you've been hurt at my house. I have to take care of you." It was sweet that he wanted to take care of me, but I didn't need it. I wanted to just get up and leave, but I didn't want to seem rude.

"Here you go Nika, I made a snack for you. It might be a bit big, I'm used to cooking for Goku, so if its too much I'm sure he'll help you finish it." Chichi said as she brought a trolley full of food into the room. Goku started eyeing up the food. "Goku its not for you!" She shouted as she smacked the side of his head. "Ouch! Chichi, that hurt. Why don't you make me tons of food when I get hurt?" He asked. I couldn't tell weather he was playing with her or serious. "Because unlike our guest, your parents won't murder me." She said. I began eating the "small" meal Chichi had prepared for me. "Chichi, this is delicious!" I said after taking a few bites. She blushed.

I had finished my meal and was about to teleport home when Goten came up to me. "Hey Ni, sorry about what happened with my dad. Um... Want me to fly back with you?" He asked as he grabbed my wrist. "No thanks I can just teleport, its quicker." I said. I was trying to remove his hand from my wrist, I didn't want him to come with me. That wasn't entirely true, I just wanted him to let go of me. "Ni please, I want to take you home. Even if I leave after you get to the door." He said. He stared sadly into my eyes. I couldn't say no to that face. "Fine." I said as he picked me up, bridal style. We began flying towards my house. "Want to go out tonight?" Goten asked. I had been silent throughout most of the journey, I think he was trying to break the silence. "Yeah, sure. Where?" didn't feel like going out, but he was trying to make up for upsetting me the night before.

After a few hours I had finished getting dolled up. I was wearing a small red dress with some matching heels. My mother curled my hair and put a flower in it. I put my make up on myself but she helped me apply some eye liner. "Well I'm ready to go with twenty minutes to spare." I said as I sat on my bed. While I was training at Goku's my parents had separated my and Trunks' room. Now we had our own ones. I checked myself out in the mirror a few times. I never dressed like this, but tonight would be special. It had been my and Goten's year anniversary while we were in the time chamber, but we didn't get to celebrate. We were going to do it tonight instead. "This is one of the few times I will do this." I thought as I re-applied some lip gloss for the fifth time.


	23. Chapter 23 The date

**Here's the chapter for today. So Nika and Goten do drink wine in this one but neither of them are the legal age. Due to them being in the time chamber Nika is 18 and Goten's 17 but on the outside world their still a year younger and that is how they get treated. :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 23**_.

"Goten, why here? You know they wont sever us after last time!" I said to my dumb ass boyfriend. He had taken me to an Italian restaurant, the same one he took me to on our first date. Last time we ate out the place, then he couldn't afford it. "Sure they will, you're paying." He said as he brought me to the door. "I paid last time!" I shouted. "Exactly." I couldn't believe it. We were supposed to have a romantic night out to celebrate me putting up with him for a year and he'd already messed up. We got to our table when the manager came out. "NO! I will not serve you two! Not again! I had to close three hours early." He said as he pointed to the door. "Please let us stay, its our year anniversary, and we'll only eat a bit." Goten said. The manager nodded and went back to his office, then a waiter came to the table.

We ate our food and paid the bill, then wasted no time getting out. Goten decided to take me for a walk in the park. "I'm sorry Ni." He said as we walked across a bridge. I didn't say anything. "I want to make it up to you... But I don't know how."We were in the middle of the bridge now, he stopped walking and grabbed my hand. "Just tell me how I can make it up to you." He said. "I don't know." I said. After hearing this he pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on my shoulder. We remained like that for what seemed like forever when Goten pulled away. He was so warm, I wanted to do it all over again so I could feel it. "Well princess what can I do to make you happy if you don't know?" He asked. I didn't answer, not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't have enough time. Before I had time to think he kissed me. I got to feel his warmth again. Although I didn't want to, I pulled away. "Lets go somewhere private, the paparazzi would do anything to get a shot of us making out." I said.

I couldn't think of anywhere to go where we wouldn't get caught, but luckily Goku and Chichi had gone on a romantic get away, so Goten had the house to himself. I sat in the living room while he stole a bottle of wine Chichi had been hiding. "Do you like red or white?" He shouted from his parents room. "Red." I replied. He emerged from the room with a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. He poured the alcohol into the glasses then made a toast. "A toast to my princess for putting up with an asshole like me!" He said. We banged the glasses together and had a drink. Goten looked like he was going to puke. "Kami this stuff tastes bad!" He said. I guessed this was his first time drinking, living with Bulma meant I had tried it ages ago and was now used to the taste. I didn't think drinking was a good idea, but we were celebrating so why not?

We started watching a movie and we cuddled on the sofa. As usual Goten fell asleep and trapped me there. He had his arms and tail wrapped around me, so there was no way I could escape. He looked so cute! He started purring. "Goten, stop I can't hear the movie." I said, but he didn't. I tried to look behind me and saw he was still asleep. He was sleep purring. I guessed it was because he fell asleep around me, but that had never happened before. After a while I started purring as well. I checked the time on my phone and it was ten o'clock. My parents wanted me home for eleven so I still had an hour to spend. I didn't go home at eleven, instead I passed out on the sofa with Goten.


	24. Chapter 24 My ribs!

**WARNING: Vegeta does break his daughters ribs in this one. Other than that I think this one is a nice chapter and I hope you like it. :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 24**_

I woke up, still on the sofa with Goten. "Buzz. Buzz." I looked at the coffee table and saw my phone was going off. I didn't get to it in time. After a few minutes of struggling I was able to move away from Goten and reach my phone. "Wow, one hundred missed calls?" I said to myself. They were all from my mother. There was also about fifty unread texts. "Buzz." It started ringing again. "Hello?" I asked. "Oh sweetie thank Kami you answered! Me and your father were so worried, VEGETA SHUT UP! Anyway why didn't you come home where are you?" She was over reacting. I guessed that when she told my father to shut up he'd said something like. "We? You mean just you?" So now I had her to deal with. Great. "Oh, well I fell asleep at Goten's while we were watching a movie, I'll be home in a minute, just got to do something. Bye love you." I hung up on here and left a note for Goten. "Hey, sorry I'm not there, my parents are worried sick and I've got to go home. Thanks for last night. Love you x." I was satisfied with the message and teleported home.

When I arrived I was expecting to be asked how my night was. I wasn't. Instead the first thing I heard was my mother shouting. "YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Then my father saying. "No you're not." Then they started arguing. I was walking to my room so I could get changed when my Grandma found me. "Hello sweetie. How was your night. A little birdie told me you slept at Goten's last night." She obviously thought we had been up to no good. "Yes I fell asleep on the sofa while we watched a movie." I said. She smiled then said. "You can tell me, I can't wait for you two to-" I stopped her. "NO! We didn't do anything like that!" I shouted at her. Then I walked into my room and locked the door. "Ughhh. Why does she have to think like that. I am responsible!" I said to myself as I changed clothes. "Honestly, why does she want me to go doing that? I thought it would bring shame to the family if I came home pregnant." I wiped the make up off my face then just sat in my bed. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't.

"Nika, put your amour on! Me, you and Trunks are going for a sparing match!" My father shouted from the other side of the door. "One minute Goten, Daddy I'm on the phone! Can I just finish this call?" I asked. Since I had gotten changed I had been talking to Goten. "If its Goten, tell him to meet us there. I want him to see you fight." He said to me. I told Goten the plan, then put my saiyan armour on. It was the female version of the one my father wore when he first arrived on Earth. It had been made by my mother when my father said he wanted to train me. I followed Trunks and my dad to the place where he thought Goku for the first time. "This is where... Wait a minute! Where's Goten? I can't give my speech until everyone's here." He said to us. "I don't know daddy, he said he'd be here." I said. We waited a few minutes and Goten finally appeared next to me. "How long does it take?" I asked him. "I had to talk myself out of babysitting Pan today, she was saying that the only reason I don't want to is because we are going to be kissing all day, because she saw us at the park last night." He said. "As I was saying, this is the place where me and Nappa almost killed every Z fighter. I'm going to be training you here today and Goten will be watching. If I kill you, you won't mind right?" He asked him. "Daddy! Don't talk to him like that!" I said.

"Listen Ni, I'm going to hurt you badly so he'll get mad and ascend beyond a super saiyan!" My father whispered to me. I didn't like that plan because it ment I would get hurt, but then I remembered we brought some senzu beans with us. I agreed to his plan and we started sparing. Trunks gave up pretty fast so it was just me and my dad. He kicked me to the ground and put his foot on my rib cage. "I give up! Stop now!" I shouted but he started applying pressure. "Daddy stop! That hurts." This was all part of the plan. Soon I felt them start breaking. "AHHHHH! DADDY STOP!" I was screaming in pain. "I won't stop unless you make me!" He said, then he started doing an evil laugh. I was actually in pain now. Soon Goten Retaliated. He want super saiyan two and flew at my dad. He punched him in the face, but he punched him back even harderit had. "Looks like my work here is done, here have a senzu bean." He said. I ate the bean and soon I was healed. He told Goten he made a plan to help him become stronger, but he didn't say that I was in on it. Goten thanked him then checked that I was okay. "Ni, you okay?" He asked. I smiled. "Yes." He smiled back. "Well if my princess is fine then so am I."


	25. Chapter 25 Looking after Pan and Marron!

**Here is a fun chapter for today! Someone said Pan's so funny so I'm bringing her back! Enjoy. :)**

 ** _CHAPTER 25._**

"VEGETA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" My mother shouted. "Easily." My father replied.

"You crushed our daughters ribs!"

"And?"

"And? AND? And you expect me to be fine about it?"

"Yes."

"You could have killed her? You risked your daughters life to make her boyfriend stronger!"

"Yes I did, and it worked. I don't see why you're so mad. I gave her a senzu bean, she's fine."

My parents were arguing again. Me and Goten were sat on the sofa, eating ice cream. "So Ni, did you know that was just his plan to make me stronger?" He asked me. "No." I lied. After he carried me home my mother said I had to rest "Listen, its Gohan's birthday soon, and my mum's having a big family thing for him, she says you're like family and wants you to be there." This was his way of asking me to come to a party with him. "Sure." I said. "YEAH! GO TRAIN YOU ASSHOLE!" My mother shouted as she walked into the room. "Hey sweetie, me and Trunks are working on this project in my lab, so that's where I'll be if you need me. Oh and before I forget you two have to babysit Pan and Marron tonight since the prince of all Pricks is busy and the rest of us are going out." She said. "What about Trunks?" I asked. "Project? Important? Ring any bells?" After that she waved to Goten and headed to her lab. "Ugghhhhhh, I can't be bothered. One minute she's telling me to rest because my dad crushed my ribs, the next I have to babysit a kid that never calms down! Great!" I said to Goten.

A few hours had passed and the others had all left. Marron was thirteen while Pan was four. We were sat around a table tying to play poker. Instead of money We used cheeto puffs. Every five seconds Pan asked how to play and Marron was getting sick of it. "What does that mean?" She asked Me. "It means you have nothing left to bet and you're out." I told her. "Oh... Is that bad?" She asked, Marron rolled her eyes. "Yes, it means you can't play." Pan started crying. "I don't want to loose! Wahhh!" She shouted. "Why don't we play something else." I said, she nodded. "Marron, you pick something, I'll get Pan an ice cream." I said as I took her hand and we walked to the kitchen. "Do you want chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?" I asked her as I opened the huge freezer. "Stwabewy!" She shouted. I passed her a strawberry ice cream and she started licking it. "Go ask uncle Goten and Marron which ones they want." I said, the four year old ran to the other room and asked what flavour ice cream everyone wanted. "Choc choc!" She shouted at me. "Both of them want chocolate?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed two chocolate ice creams and a vanilla one for me then joined the others.

"I'm gonna give one to Trunks, he's been working since we got home." I said and left. He liked vanilla just like me. I headed down to my mothers lab and waited for him to let me in. I stood there for a while, but he didn't do anything. "He must not be sensing ki." I said to myself. "Hey Trunks! Let me in." I said and banged on the door. "Oh, Ni. Can you give me like ten minutes please?" He asked. "Why?"

"I'm busy!"

"In ten minutes your ice cream will melt!"

"You're interrupting me for ice cream?"

"Yes! You've been down there for ages so I thought you'd like one." He whispered something before replying again.

"This is bad timing!"

"Why? Wait is someone in there with you?"

"Um, no."

"I could sense it! Oh wait... I'll be leaving bye, have fun Osana." I said after realising what I was interrupting. When I came back into the room Pan was shouting at me. "Nika! Goten swore!" She shouted. "Crap isn't a swear word." He said in defence. "Yeah, but shit is!" Marron added. "Nika Marron swore!" Pan shouted. "This is chaos, lets watch a movie." I said as I sat down nest to Goten. "What was he doing?" He asked me. "Huh?" "Something has upset you out, what happened?" He asked. "I'll tell you later. I cuddled into him while the girls watched High school musical. "This sucks!" Pan shouted. "Does not." Marron protested. I wasn't listening. I was hoping the girls would fall asleep, they didn't. Marron was singing along with every song and Pan was complaining the whole time. Eventually Marron fell asleep on the sofa. I carried her to one of the spare rooms so she could sleep better. "One down, one to go." I said to Goten. Nothing we tried worked. She got bored when we read her a story, she was too fast when we played tig, she even had a play fight with Goten. After all this, we were tired out, she was still hyper. We gave up. He sat on the floor next to the sofa and I put my head on his shoulder. "EWWWW!" Pan shouted. Eventually she squeezed between us and fell asleep. "Thank kami for that." I said as I put her into one of the guest rooms.

I had almost fell asleep with Goten when Osana asked to talk to me. "Listen, I know what you thought you interrupted, but you didn't. We were working on a really dangerous part of his project. I was shaking and that's when he whispered for me to stop. I had to lower my ki because my dad thinks I'm in bed." Suddenly what she was saying made sense. "Okay, thanks for clearing that up for me." I said. Before I knew what was happening she was crying into my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked into my eyes with all three of hers. "I'm pregnant... And its Trunks'. We are both dead." She said. I hugged her back, this was terrible news. Tien detested of them even kissing, now she was having his baby!

 **Osana's pregnant! I wonder how Tien's going to react! Also me and my brother are going trick or treating as Android 17 and Android 18!**


	26. Chapter 26 Breaking the news

**Hey guys here is chapter 26. Since the events of the last chapter I have had no idea what to do. This is like the fifth time I've written this and I'm still not super happy with it. Oh well here you go! :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 26**_

"Does he know?" I asked Osana. I figured that was the reason she came round in the first place, but it didn't hurt to ask. "Well, not yet, I came here to tell him, but he was busy." She whispered. I felt something wet on my shoulder, she was crying again. "You need to tell him." I said. "Tell who what?" We looked behind us to see my brother was stood there. "Trunks?" She didn't know what to do. "Listen, erm. Kami I don't know how to say it..." I studied her face while she thought of what to say. "Trunks, I'm pregnant!" She said as tears filled her eyes again. She hugged me. Trunks was frozen. "What did I miss?" Goten asked as he saw us all. "I... I'm gonna be a dad?!" Trunks asked, his eye started twitching. His girlfriend nodded, without removing her head from my shoulder. Suddenly he ran towards us both and grabbed her from behind. "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Trunks shouted as he cuddled Osana. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He took the news a lot better than me and Osana.

"Its not the best thing in the world." A deep voice said from behind Trunks. "Dad? How long have you been there?" Trunks asked our father. His face had fear written all over it. "Long enough." He replied as his tail flicked angrily behind him. "Just don't fly off into space for the whole pregnancy." He added before turning around to leave. "Also we have about five minutes until Tien gets here, just thought that was relevant." He shouted before returning to his gravity chamber. "Damn it! I'll take you home Osana." He said as he picked her up. "I can do it myself Trunks." She said as she ruffled his hair. "Also you're in enough shit with my dad as it is, so I'll be on my way. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek and jumped out the window.

"Well we still have an hour to kill, Goten come pass out on the sofa with me." I tugged on my boyfriends arm and dragged him into the living room. We sat on the sofa and he nuzzled into my neck. Pretty soon we were both purring. He whispered something about me smelling nice then fell asleep. "Why do you always do this?" I asked the unconscious demi saiyan. "You always trap me here, its cute I guess, but annoying." I said as if I expected him to speak back. He was sleep purring again. I tried to move out of his grasp, to find something to eat, when his tail coiled around my waist. "Ugh, I'm hungry and tired while being trapped!" I said. Since it was clear I wasn't leaving I put my head against his chest and tried to sleep. The sound of his heart beat mad me slowly drift away from reality.

"SHUT UP VEGETA!"

"Why don'y you?"

"Because I didn't ruin the night!"

"I'm sorry you would't come back so I had to get you."

"I said I'll be back around eleven but might be later!"

"And I decided that you were being late enough."

"Stupid monkey!"

"Vulgar woman!"

My parents were arguing yet again. I guessed my father crashed the party and brought my drunken mother home against her will. Goten was still asleep. "Hey wake up." I said. He didn't hear me. I knew how to wake him up. It was a method my mother taught me that she only used if my dad had upset her. Since he taught her how to stroke his tail, she showed me everything he wouldn't. I began stroking his tale from base to centre. His eyes opened and her removed his tail from my waist. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. I smiled since my plan had worked. "Irritating isn't it?" I said. He nodded. "Stupid drunken woman!" My father shouted as he walked into the room. He looked over at me and Goten as he sat down. "Why are you still here?" He asked. "Daddy can Goten stay over tonight, its really late and I think he's to tired to fly home." I said. He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to think of what to say. "Whatever." He replied.

He practically dragged me up to my bedroom and just dropped me on the floor next to my bed then he got under the covers. "Prick." I murmured before standing up. He was in the middle of my king sized bed and was star fishing. "Goten, that is your side, and this is my side." I said pointing to sides of the bed. Reluctantly he rolled over and made room for me. "Don't come on my side and I wont come on yours." I said before curling up in a ball on my half. "What if I don't mind sharing?" He asked as he tried to wrap his arm around me but I slapped it away. "Well I do, they have enough suspicions about us without sleeping together. Ever since you decided to bite me!" I almost shouted at him. He rolled back over to his side and wrapped his tail around my leg. I was okay with that. The staying on separate sides didn't last long when I awoke to see my pillow had been replaced with his chest. "Do you always drool when you sleep?" He asked and I just giggled.


	27. Chapter 27 The Party

**Hey guys! Today I'm going to try and do two updates! Why? I have plans for this chapter and the next so I want to get them both up. I have noticed that I've started writing longer chapters. I don't know why but I think its a good thing. :)**

CHAPTER 27.

"So what do you think?" I asked Goten. We were about to go to Gohan's birthday party and my mother had brought me a new dress. It was red with a knee length skirt. Goten nodded as he looked at me. "Well I just have to put my shoes on." I said as I grabbed the black high heels from next to my bed. "Okay babe just we need to hurry up." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah yeah, its not like we'll be late. I can teleport." I said as I pulled the last shoe on. "Right, I'd rather fly there." He said. "Fine. Now how do I look?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me. "You look amazing princess." He whispered. We left my room and tried to leave without being spotted by my Grandma. "Oh hey Ni! Where are you two love birds off to?" She chirped. "Just out." I said as I tried to run out the door, sadly my heels wouldn't allow it. I fell over and Trunks saw. He burst out laughing. "Ouch!" I stood up and punched him in the arm. "Come on Goten we'll be late!" I said as I tried to drag him out the house.

 **On the look out.**

"I can't put it off any longer Piccolo, I need to gather them all." Dende said to the other namekian. "We still have another week. Let them celebrate, I have to leave." He said. Piccolo was about to jump off when Dende grabbed his arm. "We can't! They need to be ready. You're just stalling because its Gohan's birthday aren't you?" He teased. "No, I just... SHUT UP! I DO NOT CARE FOR THIS STUPID TRADITION, I will however attend." He stated before jumping. "Ugh, I don't want to ruin Gohan's party but we don't have enough time." The guardian said to himself. He started pacing around the look out trying to think of what to do. "I don't see why they didn't head to Earth after the resurrection, he was strong enough. Last time he could have beaten all the Z fighters. I hope Nika and Goten are enough, Gohan's weak now so he can't do much, Pan's far too young and Trunks is strong but he's got to look after Osana." He said.

"The Earth is more important Dende, I would risk my life to save it. Osana would be happy with my choice." Dende turned to see Trunks stood behind him. "Oh, Trunks! How long have you been there?" "A while, so is Nika stronger than me?" He asked. The conversation Dende had with himself made it seem that way. "Only by a small amount, she has power yet to be unlocked. Unfortunately I don't think you do." He said. "What about Goten?" Dende nodded. "In his super saiyan two form he is a little stronger than you, but that's because you are stronger with your mind. Also you are a lot faster than both of them." Dende hoped Trunks wouldn't take offense to it. He sat down on the edge and his legs dangled from it. "Dende, I'm not ready to be a dad. Tien took the news anything but well, now I have a bust lip and black eye. I'm not sure if I can do this." He sighed. "I believe you would make a good parent, Bulma raised you well so you could probably do the same."

 **On the way to Gohan's party.**

"Crap!" Goten said as we flew through the sky. "What did you forget?" I asked, I knew he would either leave something at my house or forget something important. "I didn't get him a gift! I'll go buy something, you keep going I'll meet you there." He said, I was given a kiss then he departed."But Goten! I don't know where it is!" I shouted but he didn't hear me. I guessed that meant I could use instant transmission now. I sensed for Chichi's ki then teleported to it. "Hey Chichi!" I said. "Oh hello sweetie, where's Goten?" She asked. I knew he wouldn't want her knowing he didn't get Gohan a gift. "He left something at my place and went back to get it, he said he'd meet me here." She nodded. "Well that is a nice dress, go join everyone else, Goku will probably be near the food and Gohan will be with Piccolo." She said, pointing into the field.

"Hey Gohan!" I shouted and waved. "Hello Nika, thanks for coming." He said and then he gave me a hug. "Nini!" Pan shouted as she ran to me. I hated that nickname she gave me. Nini, it was so annoying. Every time she saw me all you could hear was. "NINI! NINI! PLAY WITH ME!" It was actually kinda cute but mostly irritating. "Where's my little bro then?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "He said he left something at my house so he went back to get it, he's taking a while though. Oh well I can sense his ki, he must have struggled to find it." He nodded and I decided to talk to Goku. He was too busy eating. I was just sitting down with Videl, waiting for him to arrive.


	28. Chapter 28 What's up?

**Second one for today guys. :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 28.**_

"Goten sure is taking his sweet time to get here!" Chichi said. "Yeah, maybe I should go get him, I'll be a minute." I sensed his Ki and teleported to him. "Hey! Goten, your mum's getting worried." I said as I tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh? I can fight!" He shouted as he turned. "Okay, why do you think its a good idea to fight your girlfriend?" He must have confused me for someone else. "Right, oh, what are we doing?" He asked. "Have you hit your head? It doesn't matter, we have to get to the party!" I grabbed his arm and we appeared in the field. "Goten! Why did you take so long? We all thought you just decided not to come!" She shouted and ran towards her son. She started pulling his ear and ranting. "Get off me woman!" He said as he pushed her over. "Hey! You sound just like Vegeta, but that was uncalled for." Goku said. "Why did you hit your mother? Are you feeling all right Goten?" I asked and grabbed his hand. "Yes! I'm fine!" He said and pushed my hand away. "Okay? If you're fine come dance with me." He shook his head. "No way." How ironic, usually I would refuse to dance. "You are not all right! You normally beg me to dance with you!"

He stared at me for a minute before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. We started dancing and I put my head on his chest. He pushed me away. "What's up with you?" I looked into his eyes, when he realised he looked away. "Nothing." He really was sounding like my father. "Goten, I've been with you for a year and known you even longer. I'm not buying it. Just tell me." I tried to get close and he pushed me away again. "I am fine." He said. He was mad about something, or maybe he was ill. I couldn't tell but he wasn't like his usual self. "Bull crap." He let go of me and walked away. "I will find out what's wrong with you." I said under my breath. I left the dance floor. He was going to get it.

"Goten! I don't know what your deal is today, but you better get over it because you should be celebrating! It's your brothers birthday!" I shouted. "And?" He asked. I was fuming, but Chichi was worse. She had obviously been listening to the conversations we had been having and wasn't pleased with how disrespectful her son was being. "Gohan, I have to go. Here's your gift, I hope you like it." I handed him a small box in red paper. "Thank you Nika." He took the box. "Come talk to me when you feel better." I said. "But there's nothing wrong with me." He replied. I knew he was lying.

I teleported home and went to my room, I passed my father on the way up. "What's with you?" I didn't bother answering. I was mad at Goten and didn't need my dad bothering me as well. I got in the room and face planted my bed. I changed out of my dress and played on my phone. I was trying to beat my high score on flappy bird, and failing. "Stupid Goten. What's up his butt." I thought to myself. "Maybe I should train to take my mind off it." I stood up and went down to the gravity room. "Occupied!" My father shouted from inside the room. "Well looks like we're training together." I said and opened the door. He was training at one thousand times gravity. As soon as I entered I fell straight to the floor. "Weakling." He muttered, at this point he was struggling to move over to where I lay. "Just give it a minute." I replied. Slowly I stood back up. I began to make my way around the room when my phone started ringing. "Answer it." My father yelled. "I can't! It's too heavy!" I tried to answer it. My father made his way over to the controls and put the gravity back to normal. I finally answered it and it was Chichi. "Hello sweetie, Goten wants to meet you later, at the park." She said. "Okay, I'll be there in an hour." I hung up. "Finally got his common sense back." I said and left to take a shower.

 **What's up with Goten? Read tomorrows chapter to find out! :)**


	29. Chapter 29 Information

**Hey guys sorry for no upload yesterday. I didn't have my laptop or a computer that I could write and upload it on. Hope you like this one.**

 _ **CHAPTER 29.**_

I walked along the path until I saw Goten. He was just looking down at the floor, something had happened to him. I guessed Goku or Chichi had punished him for how he was acting and now he was sad. "Hey!" I shouted and ran over to him. "Hi." He murmured. "Guess you finally got your common sense back and decided to apologise to your girlfriend." I said and smirked. "No, I want to-" He started. "No? NO! What do you mean no?" I shouted. "I mean I want to break up." I felt my heart break. "This isn't funny Goten." I said, holding back tears. "This is not a joke." His voice was cold, he wasn't himself. Usually even if he was delivering bad news he would have a happy tone in his voice. Now he had no emotion in it. "So you be a jerk to me all day and then leave me? You've been acting strange since you left to get Gohan's gift! It's like you've swapped bodies with someone!" I said as tears started streaming down my cheeks. "What? Body swap? No, no I assure you I'm me!" He said, sounding worried.

I fell to my knees as the tears came. "Good she's vulnerable." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I looked up and saw him smirking. "Why are you so pleased? Are you happy to see you've broke my heart?" I asked. He laughed. "DON'T YOU HURT HER!" Someone shouted. I looked to my left and saw a blue alien limping over to us. "Oh don't worry, I'm not it's you." Goten said and laughed. "I'm done wasting my time on you... CHANGE NOW!" He shouted and a yellow beam fired out of his mouth and towards me. "NO!" The alien shouted as he ran in front of me. "Ha! It's good to be me, what did he do Ni?" Goten asked, holding out a hand to me. "Huh?" I asked as he pulled me up. "Oh, this must be confusing, that alien stole my body when I left. He injured himself first when he did it so I couldn't fight. I found you though." He said and kissed me. "So we're not over then?" I asked. "So that's what he did? Well I don't think we are." I was glad to hear that.

"Fools! When lord Frieza and his apprentice find out about all this I'm dead. So are you! And everyone else who is on this planet! EVERYONE!" The alien shouted. "Frieza?" I asked. I didn't know him but I had heard stories. He came back to Earth a few years ago but Chichi wouldn't let me, Goten or Trunks go. "Yes Lord Frieza has been resurrected and has an apprentice who is even stronger than him!" He stated. "Tell us more." Goten said. We needed to find out everything. "FINAL FLASH!" I looked up and saw an energy beam heading our way. "Look out!" Goten said and pulled me away from it. I closed my eyes, when I opened them there was no alien. Also everyone else in the park was now staring. "DADDY! We were getting valuable information!" I shouted at my father, who was in the sky. "He tried to hurt my daughter and steal her body, and you think I'm not going to kill him?" He had a point, but so did I. "He was saying something about Frieza and his stronger apprentice and you killed him!" I was so mad. "Oops, my bad. Your mother says dinners ready, come on." I said bye to Goten and flew home with my father. "I have to go to the lookout dad." I said as we landed. "That can wait, now we eat." There was no point arguing with him.

"So Ni, what did Goten want?" My mother asked as she ate her salad. "Ugh, that's a long story." I said, then took a bite out of my chicken leg. "Well I'm listening." She replied. "Can't I tell you later?" I asked, I really didn't feel like explaining this to her. "I guess so." She looked down at her food. Everyone was silent for the rest of the meal, even my grandma. Trunks was going to say something to break the silence, but decided not to. "Well, we did meet an alien. It was talking about Frieza and his new apprentice." I said. "Frieza, you can take that jerk." She said. She had no idea, he was obviously stronger than before. "He must have been brought back on Nemak, if it was on Earth you guys would have known." She added before standing up to take all the plates. "Now can I go to the look out?" I asked. My father nodded. As soon as I heard it I teleported to Dende.


	30. Chapter 30 Four days training and a date

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of uploads lately, I've had a lot of stuff to do lately and with my laptop issues I haven't been able to upload. I've tried to make this chapter longer and I'm going to try and do another this week. I cant keep a schedule any more so sorry about that. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and remember to review so I know what I'm doing right. :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 30**_

"Hey Dende." I said. "Hello Nika, where is Goten, Trunks and Gohan?" He asked. "Oh, we all thought you only wanted to see me. I can go and get them if you want?" He shook his head. "You can just pass on the message for me. As you know now, Frieza has been revived, again, and is heading for Earth. He will be here in one week." He said. "A week? Okay I can get some serious training done by then. Thanks Dende, I'll tell everyone don't worry." I told the guardian. "No matter how much you train, you can't beat him alone. There isn't enough time." He said and I nodded. "So we need to fuse?" I asked. "Yes, I don't believe you can beat him as separate entities." He said. "I'm sure Gotenks will be glad to be back." I told him. "No, Gotenks isn't strong enough, you will have to fuse with one of them." I was hoping he wouldn't say that. They would fight over which one I'd be fusing with. "That should just be a back up plan. If that fails then I'm sure my father would love to beat Frieza this time 'round." I said. "I hope that will not be necessary but are you aware that you, Goten and Trunks are almost stronger than Vegeta? He would not be any more successful than you. If it came to that Goku would have to finish the job." Dende said. "What? I'm not... I can't almost be stronger than my dad!" I was confused. All my life he was stronger than me. He was the second strongest on Earth when Pan was born. I always thought I would never be able to come close to his power, yet I had just been told I was almost stronger than him. "Well you are. Actually you are the third strongest on this planet. Goten is a close second and Trunks is a close third. You have power yet to be unlocked. I think you can ascend further than you already have." He told me. I couldn't believe it! I was the third strongest on Earth. "Are you saying I can go super saiyan three?" I asked. "It is a possibility. You do have the potential, just you need to unlock it."

I spent the next four days training with my father, Goten and Trunks in the gravity chamber. We took some food in with us so we didn't have to leave. We were in the middle of a fight at one thousand times gravity when it went back to normal. "Daddy! Put it back!" I shouted. "I didn't turn it off!" He shouted back. "Thats right! I did now let me in!" My mother shouted from the other side of the door. I unlocked the door and she walked in. "You have just spent the past four days in here! You've eaten hardly anything and probably only slept when you've passed out! I'm not even going to mention how bad you smell. Because I'm amazing and planned ahead and ran you all a bath and made a feast." She said. "I'm not going." My father said. "You three leave while I deal with Vegeta." She said and dismissed us all. Reluctantly I left to bathe.

I sat down at the table in between Trunks and Goten. We dug into the meal my mother had prepared. It didn't taste great and she'd burnt a lot of it but I was hungry and ate it anyway. At the end I lied about how good the meal was and tried to go back to gravity chamber. "Where do you think you're going? You have been over training for this attack! So you and Goten are going on a date tonight!" My mother said. I couldn't believe it, she was forcing me to go on a date. "Fine, but we still have another three days until Frieza gets here and I want to train on at least one of them." I said and she nodded her head.

I changed into a hoodie and some jeans because we weren't going anywhere fancy. We were going to have a picnic in the woods near Goten's house. I grabbed the basket and and my own back then we flew until we found a clearing. It was almost sunset when we put down the blanket, the perfect time for a romantic picnic. Well that's what Goten said. We didn't eat, since we'd just had a snack at home. Instead we watched as the sun slowly disappeared. I had my head on his shoulder the whole time. "I spoke to Dende a few days ago." I said. "Cool, what did he say." He asked. "Nothing much, he just wanted to tell me when Frieza would arrive... I'm actually pretty scared, he said Frieza is stronger than me. What if I..." I didn't finish my sentence, we were supposed to be on a date and there I was rambling on about how we both might die. Mood killer. "Don't think about that, you're still here now and that's what matters." Goten said and kissed my forehead. After a while we started kissing, which lead to making out. I was actually glad my mother had forced me into this. After a few minutes we broke apart and started eating. I had prepared the sandwiches and I think they tasted great. "Hey princess wanna dance." Goten asked. "Sure." He put some music on and we started dancing. I had my head on his shoulder and he had his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck, it tickled. We were so close. He started kissing my neck, then my lips, then my neck again. He started nibbling it, then he got carried away and started biting. "Stop!" I pushed him away and put my hand on the bite mark, it was bleeding. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked at the floor when he said it. "Don't worry about hurting me, when my parents see this they'll get the wrong idea." We bot sat in silence for a while. Fell backwards and pulled me down with him. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his tail around my waist. "I love you." He whispered and ran his hand through my hair. "I love you too." I replied. We both drifted off into peaceful slumber.

"Check her bag! She's one of them rich girls!" I heard a man say. "Shit! I think she's waking up Reggie!" Said another. "And? She's just a girl! What harm can she do us?" Said the other, who I guessed was Reggie. I opened my eyes and saw two men rummaging through my bag. One of them was tall and thin, while the other was short and fat. They both had brown eyes and blonde hair. "If I were you I'd put the bag down. The only stuff in there is some used tissues and half an apple." I said. They ignored me. "Like we'd believe that! You're one of them rich kids, you have to have somethin'!" Reggie said. "Yeah! You're a Briefs twin ain't you! You have to have some credit cards or jewellery or zeni or capsules!" Said the other. "Goten wake up, I'm being robbed and You're trapping me." I whispered to Goten. He moved his tail. "Hey Jeff, looks like she woke up her boyfriend! He looks weak. I can take him." Reggie said. "Nika, kick his ass." Goten said. I flew at Reggie and punched him in the face, then I kicked him in the balls. He fell to the ground and I picked him up by his collar. "Look who just got beat up by a girl." I said then head butted him and knocked him out. The other, who I guessed was Jeff, was staring in fear. "I'm sorry miss, Reggie here got carried away. We both had no plans to actually steal stuff from you." He said. "Bull crap! Goten wana play?" I shouted. "Nah, I can't be bothered. Wait, if I don't Bulma will go mad because I didn't try to save her baby girl." He jumped up and ran at Jeff. Goten kicked him in the face and he fell straight to the ground. "Well that was easy. I should probably get you home now." He said and scooped me up in his arms and started flying towards capsule corp.


	31. Chapter 31 The battle with Frieza part 1

**Hey guys! So I'm going to be writing in third person for this chapter and probably the next as well. Its easier to write fight scenes that way. Thanks for the people who've been reading this and don't forget to leave a review! I'm not the best at writing fight scenes but I think I've made a good job of this. :)**

Nika, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Gohan gathered on the look out with Dende, Goku and Vegeta. "As you know Frieza is heading towards the Earth and should arrive in an hour. He can still go into his golden form, so one of you needs to go Super Saiyan God." Dende announced. Vegeta looked at his daughter and Goku looked at Gohan. "Looks like it's finally your turn son." Goku said to Gohan. "Nonsense! Nika is the strongest here, besides me and you that is, she should get to transform." Vegeta protested. "Yeah but Gohan's older, and he was there both times we've thought Frieza!" Goku said. "Yes, but he has never beaten him. My son from the future did that! Nika is stronger than him, she will do it!" Vegeta replied. "Don't I get a say in this?" Nika asked. "I would like to be the one, but Gohan knows Frieza's moves. He would have a tactical advantage, but I'd have a physical one." She added. "I don't mind father, Nika is stronger than me." Gohan said. "Then it's settled, Nika will be the one." He joined hands with Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan and Nika. "Me make Nini stwongerer!" She shouted. The transformation began. Nika's eyes and hair turned red. "Whoa! This power... It's incredible."She whispered. "This... This is... AWESOME! I feel so strong!" She shouted. "That's my girl!" Goten shouted and hugged her. Vegeta turned away. "Trunks!" Osana flew onto the look out. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY GOODBYE? YOU JUST GOT UP AND LEFT WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" She shouted. "What if you die? Don't die! I can't do this without you! I know you have to but you could have woke me up at least." She cried as he hugged her. "I'll come back, I promise. It won't be the first time he's died at my hands." He said and wiped away her tears. "Huh?" "Before I was born, he came to Earth and me from the future came and sliced him into pieces!" He said. "Now you go home, Launch will be worried about you. Don't worry about me." She smiled and left the look out.

"He's landed in the waste lands me and Vegeta thought in! We'll come as a plan B." Goku said as the group prepared to leave. "Pan you stay here with Dende okay." Gohan told his daughter. "Okay Daddy! Teach Freezie-pop a lesson!" She said. They began to fly towards Frieza's ki. After a few minutes they appeared outside his ship. "Son Goku, so we meet again! I won't go so easy on you this time."Frieza said as he emerged from the ship. "Long time no see huh? Sadly I won't be fighting this time." He said. "Oh, guess I get to kill you again then Vegeta!" He said. "No, I'm not fighting either." Vegeta relied. Gohan, Nika, Goten and Trunks all flew in. "Ah, I can see which one of you I have to fight, but the boy is here again! I will finally get my revenge on you!" He said pointing at Trunks. "You'll have to get through me first Frieza!" Nika said. "Yes, I guessed I'd have to fight a god. I have been training for the past year now, this will be a walk in the park." He said and cracked his knuckles. "As for you." He said and looked at Gohan. "My apprentice will be glad to finally beat you. Hopefully he won't need to get involved, but he's my plan B." Frieza said. "Revenge on me? Who wants to get revenge on me?" He asked. "If you live long enough you'll find out, now I'm going to fight the red head before her power runs out." He said and powered up to his golden form. "Come at me when you're ready, don't hold back." Nika taunted. "Oh don't worry, I won't."

Frieza flew at Nika and punched her in the face. It had no effect. She head butted him in the face, it also had no effect. They started throwing punches at each other, all of them did nothing. They started kicking, elbowing, kneeing, yet still neither of them came to any harm. "Their equally matched?" Trunks shouted. "No their not." Goku said. "Nika is definitely holding back, I'm not to sure if Freiza is." Nika started to charge a kamehameha but frieza kicked her. Nika flew at Frieza once again, and it did nothing. "What happened to not holding back?" Frieza asked. "Oh, I just wanted to see if you were worth my full power." Nika said. "You can tell you're Vegeta's brat. Too bad for you, so was I." He said. "Good, I was getting worried I'd over trained for this, I'm only going at about twenty percent." She said and laughed. "What? You stupid brat! I'm going to turn you and your planet into ashes!" He shouted and kicked her in the face. This time she'd let her guard down and fell to the ground. Before she could get up Frieza charged a death ball and fired it at her. She caught it and through it back at him, he dodged it. "Trying to kill me with my own moves? That's a poor tactic." He said and laughed. "Okay, what about this?" She asked. "FINAL FLASH!" She used the moth her father had taught her that morning. He didn't have time to dodge. "Finally, one of your attacks actually did some damage. Now let me show you true power!" He said and charged up another death ball, this one was twice the size. "You can't catch this, I put all of my power into it! If you dodge your planet will be destroyed!" He shouted and fired it. Nika tried to catch it, but it just made a huge crater and she couldn't be seen. "Finally! I beat you! Now I can kill the rest of you monkey scum!" He shouted and started laughing. It stated to move, back towards Frieza. "What? First the purple haired boy, now you? Why does this always happen?" He shouted. "Well, I'm only at fifty percent. If that was your full power I'd give up now." She said and laughed. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this, PLAN B!" Frieza shouted and his ship door opened.

A green, bug like creature emerged from the ship. "CELL?" Goku, Gohan and Vegeta all gasped. "Hello, Lord Frieza do you require my assistance?" He asked. "Yes, it seems that this one is too strong for me. Since you are also stronger I want you to deal with her, I'll take the mini Goku." He ordered. "Yes sir, you are Vegeta's daughter right? I'm sorry princess but I'll have to beat you to a pulp." He said. "Huh? Have fun with that, you won't get very far." She taunted. Frieza approached Goten. "You, Goku wanna be, you are my next opponent. Fell honoured that you get to battle Lord Frieza." He said. "My name is Goten and I see it as an insult having to fight weaklings like you." He said and went super saiyan 2. "Hey bro, can I help?" Gohan asked. "I can handle it Gohan, you won't be much help anyway." Goten said and kicked Frieza. "Have you forgotten? You're no God." He said and punched him in the face. "Crap! Trunks help!" He shouted. Trunks flew at Frieza. "I'm going to end you, just like my future counter part did twenty years ago!" He shouted and hit Frieza with his sword, it shattered. Gohan decide he would help too. It was three verses two. Meanwhile Nika was firing ki blasts at Cell, he was effortlessly dodging them. While the smoke was clearing he came up behind her and grabbed her. He then kneed her in the back and she fell to the floor, her hair went back to normal as she lost her God powers. He put his foot on her ribs and started pressing down. "Any last words?" He asked as he increased the pressure. "Yes, I'MGOINGTOBEATYOUNOWWHILEYOU'RECONFUSED!" She shouted. "Huh?" While Cell was trying to figure out what she'd said, she charged up Final flash. "Say that again?" He asked. "I said, FINAL FLASH!" She fired it at him. He dodged. "I knew you'd do something like th-" He was stopped mid sentence by Vegeta. "I'm the only one who can crush her ribs and get away with it" He said as he removed hid fist from Cell's chest. "I thought you weren't fighting." Cell said. "No, like Kakarot said, I'm plan B." Cell smiled, he then regenerated and flew into the sky. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He shouted and fired the beam at Vegeta. The dust clouds vanished and he was no where to be seen. "D... Daddy?" Nika asked, her eyes filled with tears. "No! Daddy! You can't be dead! Stop hiding!" He fell to her knees. Vegeta was dead.


	32. Chapter 32 The battle with Frieza part 2

"Daddy! You... You killed him!" Nika turned to face Cell. "I'm going to kill you and no dragon will be able to fix you." She powered up to super saiyan 2 and charged at him. She kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground, then she charged and punched through his stomach. She fired a ki blast inside of him and watched him explode. She didn't bother checking if any of him had survived. ."I, I avenged you father." She said and looked over at her brother. Gohan was down and Goten and Trunks were struggling.

"Nika!" Goten flew over to where she was stood. "What happened? Kami! Is Vegeta dead?" He asked and hugged her. "Yes, but I avenged him. I think we need to fuse now I don't have my god powers. What do you think?" She asked. He nodded. "Trunks is distracting him, but we don't have much time." He said. "Fuuuu-sion-HA!" Their fingers touched and they became one. They had a feminine appearance, long, black hair with purple streaks and black eyes. "Hey Frieza, Niten is here to kill you!" She shouted. "Now come fight me!" She said. "If you're brave enough that is!" She taunted. "Why should I waste my time on a weakling like you? I will win, let me just finish up here." He said, then he kicked Trunks in the face and fired a purple beam through his chest. "NO! Trunks, not you too!" She flew over to him and shock him. "Don't die! I need you!" She said as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not gonna make it, don't bring me back if anyone else dies. Gohan's just knocked out but he'll probably die and Videl needs him. Mother, she needs dad. I... I..." He coughed up blood on her. "Its okay, I have a sensu bean." She put the bean in his mouth and hopped for the best. charged at Frieza, he effortlessly dodged it. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "You'll have to do better than that, please don't tell me that's your full power. I don't want to get bored." He said. "Oh, don't worry, I'm just warming up." She said. "Good, so I guess you can handle this!" He said and pulled her hair. "Ouch!" She cried and tried to make him release his grip. "That's cheating you don't have hair to pull!" She shouted. "This would be a good time to help Goku! Vegeta's dead and Trunks and Gohan are down !" She said and looked over at him. "No, If you get involved, I'll kill her! If my research is correct, half of her is your son. I won't hesitate." He said and grinned. "I can't help you guys, just try and survive until you unfuse." He said. "That advice is shit! We're stronger this way!" She shouted back. "Goten knows what to do, you can't do it if you're fused!" Goku replied. Niten was sick of arguing with Goku, so she fired a ki blast at Frieza and while he was down she started charging a kamehameha. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" She fired the blast at Frieza. "Wow, you managed to do some damage, I am impressed." He laughed.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm only in my base form and I can go to a level beyond super saiyan!" She laughed and started powering up to super saiyan three. "Now you stand no chance! I'll let you run away if you want, but if you stay don't say I didn't warn you!" Niten shouted. "Like I would run away from you, an ant is more intimidating." He said and flew at her, but she dodged him. She started hitting Frieza in the face, and was doing a great deal of damage. While they were fighting they didn't notice Cell regenerate, as Nika didn't make sure he was dead. He started attacking Goku. "PLAN C!" Frieza shouted as Niten hit him to the floor. "Are you sure Lord Frieza?" Cell asked. "I'm not sure if you can come back." He added. "I don't give a shit! I want that monkey scum dead no matter how!" He shouted. "Okay then." Before anyone could stop him Cell ran over to Frieza and absorbed him. As Cell transformed Niten's fusion ran out and they split into separate entities. "Crap baskets. We need to fuse again!" Nika said. "No, he's too strong. It's no use." Goten sighed. "I know what we need to do, but you wont like it." He looked at the ground. "What?" She asked. "If me and Trunks fuse then we should have enough power to do it... Even then it might not work... We still have to try." Goten was talking to himself. "Goten! What are you going to do?" Nika asked. "I'm gonna fuse with Trunks then blow them up, but that will also kill us both." He couldn't look at her when he said it, he didn't want to see the sad look in her eyes as she tried to hold back tears. "NO! You can't! My dad did that it doesn't work!" She shouted. "But I have a plan." He whispered. "I won't let you! I can't loose all of you!" She cried. "Its okay, you can just wish me back." He said and smiled. "How can you smile at a time like this. You've just told me you're going to kill yourself and your smiling!" She shouted. Goten kissed her in an attempt to calm her down, and it worked. "I love you." He whispered in her ear then knocked her out. "Dad take her far away from here, don't worry about me, I won't return. Luckily the dragon's ready to be summoned." Goten hugged his father who then left with Nika and Gohan, they were both unconscious. "Now lets finish this." Goten said to his best friend.

 **I'm so sorry for the lack of uploads guys, this has taken forever to write as I was just never happy with how it turned out. I think this is the fifth version and I'm finally happy with it. I'm going to do a double upload tonight as an apology for taking a while. Remember to leave a review. I know this isn't the best but I've finally finished writing this chapter. :)**


	33. Chapter 33 Gathering the dragon balls!

"Ugh, what happened?" I looked at my surroundings, it seemed like the waist land I had previously been fighting in. "You're finally awake then?" Goku walked over to me. "Yeah, what did I miss? Wait a minute... Where's Goten?" I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere. Goku didn't answer me, he just looked away. "Goku, what happened? Why can't I sense his ki?" I asked. "You can't remember can you? He knocked you out and then he fused with Trunks and they blew themselves up to kill Frieza and Cell." He told me, my heart sank. "He's dead?" I croaked and tears started flowing down my cheeks. Goku nodded. "Well, we need to get the dragon radar from my mother and wish them back!" I said and stood up. "Okay, she'll probably want to come with us! It will remind her of when we were kids. It's actually kinda funny, she wanted to wish for a prince to be her perfect boyfriend, and now she's gonna be wishin' back her husband, who's a prince." He said as we started flying back to my home. "Are you sure Frieza and Cell are dead, this is all because I didn't check to see if Cell was dead." I sighed. It was all my fault. If I had of checked I'd killed him, then he couldn't regenerate and absorb Frieza. "Yeah I checked right after the explosion." He replied.

"DEAD! All of them? Vegeta... Trunks..." My mother cried. "Why did he leave me? Both of my men are gone!" She shouted. "Bulma, we can wish them back if you want to help us look for the dragon balls." Goku told her. "Okay." She wiped her eyes. "Lets go gather the dragon balls!" My mother shouted and grabbed her dragon radar. We were about to leave when Osana stormed into the house. "TRUNKS DON'T IGNORE MY CALLS! WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN'T SENSE YOUR KI!" The girl shouted. "Hi Osana." I whispered. "Hello Nika, where is your brother?" She asked. "He's... Um... He's dead, but were going to revive him, right now if you want to help us look for the dragon balls." I said. "He died? Um, sure I'll help." Her voice got quieter with each word. I hugged her, he promised he wouldn't die, but he did. We all began our search for the dragon balls. "The closest one is near your house Goku." My mother said, so we began to fly towards the mounties.

Coincidentally the one near Goku's house was the four star ball. We found the six star ball on a ledge inside an active volcano. We then decided to split up, Goku took Osana and I took my mother. She had created a spare radar in case we broke one so Goku and Osana had that one. We headed towards the North pole and I went super to keep my mother warm. Deep inside a cave we found the two star ball while Goku and Osana found the seven star ball on a beach in Jamaica. I found the three star ball in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. The last two were together at Kame house. Everyone was there, Roshi, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Olong, Turte and Chiaotzu. The only people who weren't there was Tien, Gohan, Videl, Pan and all the dead people. We said hello to everyone then took the one and five star balls. "Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you!" My mother shouted and Shenron appeared.

 **Sorry this is short but I am going to make the next one longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


End file.
